


The Powdered Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jean Is A Sweet Boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Please Forgive me, Powdered Doughnuts, Sasha Is Greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco is craving something sweet. Because Jean is a good boyfriend, he decides to find something for Marco to eat. After searching for ten minutes and not finding anything tasty, he remembered something he had bought for himself. Little did he know, the sweet snack had already been devoured.





	The Powdered Incident

Marco gripped onto Jean's waist securely as Jean jotted down some notes. And he thought _he_ was the clingy one.

"Jean?" Asked Marco in a small voice.

"Yes, Marco?" Jean briefly stopped writing and sat up slightly, ready to listen to what Marco had to say.

"Can you get me a snack from downstairs? I'm craving something sweet."

Jean raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought only women had cravings... Marco, is there something you're not telling me?" Marco snickered and shook his head.

"Men can have cravings too," said the freckled boy just before pressing a sweet kiss to his lover's neck.

Jean tilted his head back to look into Marco's eyes. "Yeah, I'll get you something. But first, I need something sweet myself." Marco knew precisely what Jean was implying.

The freckled boy leaned down, pressing his soft lips against Jean's chapped ones. Every time their lips connected, he felt his heart flutter. Every time felt like the first. It seemed like the spark would never go away. He waited a few more moments before parting.

"Was that sweet enough?" Jean hummed happily, hopping off of the stool. "Thank you!" Marco plopped down onto the bed, a big smile plastered on his face.

Once Jean entered the kitchen, he began to search the cabinets and fridge. Jean explored every condiment and bag, hoping to find something Marco liked. Minutes passed by, and he still couldn't find anything in that god-forsaken kitchen.

Jean sighed and thought to himself for a moment, "Where could there be anything sweet? I don't feel like going all the way to the store in this heat..."

The boy gasped as he suddenly remembered the doughnuts he had bought for himself, but never opened. He quickly rushed to the pantry. Behind the enormous bag of flour, hid the bag of powdered doughnuts- or at least they used to.

Immediately, Jean's eyebrows furrowed together. He swore he hid them in that specific place.

Jean felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He wanted to surprise Marco with something delicious, but it looked like it had already been eaten.

As Jean was exiting the kitchen and entering the living room, he caught a glimpse of a figure hiding behind the couch, hunched over. He stared at the person out of the corner of his eye. After gathering up the courage, he slowly turned to face them.

"Sasha?" He asked after scanning over the physique. He squinted his eyes down at his comrad's pants, seeing the spilled powder. "Did you eat all the powdered doughnuts?"

Sasha slowly turned to make eye contact, a guilty expression on her face. "No..." she spoke with a mouthful of food. Jean wasn't buying the act.

"Then what's that on your pants?" Jean pointed to the powdery substance.

Sasha looked down, taking her time on answering the question. Finally, after her silence, she responded, "Cocaine."

Sasha's answer made Jean question many things. He knew it wasn't true and saw right through her lies, but was that all she could come up with?

"Uh-huh." Jean mentally prepared himself as he headed back upstairs. He honestly didn't want to upset his lover and make him wait any longer.

Once Jean was prepared enough, he entered his bedroom. He expected to see Marco's genuine smile and puppy eyes, but what he saw surprised him. There Marco lay, hugging Jean's pillow to his chest and snoring softly. Did Jean take that long?

"At least this buys me some time to go downtown and buy something," Jean thought to himself, a smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not as good as I had hoped it would be. I am incredibly sorry! This was also written very quickly... oops.


End file.
